Graduation
by snochik21
Summary: Lily and James's graduation day. Oneshot.


A/n: I was at the Seniors Graduation because the band had to play. I looked into the crowd of Seniors and thought, wow…this'd make an awesome Lily and James fanfic. Weird, yes, I know. But enjoy.  lol

The sea of seventh years surrounded the entire Quidditch stadium. The stands had been taken down for the occasion and, in their place, were rows of chairs. A podium stood at the front of the stadium with two chairs on each side. On the left were the Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, and on the right was the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore and the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

The seventh years all wore their black Graduation robes, with their respective house patch and black Graduation hats, the tassels the colors of their house with the year ornament attached.

Dumbeldore stepped up to the podium to speak and the huge crowd went silent at the sight of their Headmaster.

"I would like to welcome you all to your Graduation Ceremony." Dumbledore announced.

Cheers and claps erupted through the crowd of graduates as Dumbledore smiled out at them.

"I will call your name and, upon hearing it, I would like you to come up and accept your papers." Dumebldore said.

"Alica Alma."

A Ravenclaw girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes timidly walked up to the podium, shook Dumbledore's hand and walked off.

"Mia Alberno."

A tall, Slytherin girl with brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward and accepted her papers from Dumbledore.

He called the B's, the C's and the D's.

"Lily Evans."

Lily went up, smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand and accepted her papers.

Then, finally, after what seemed like ages, the P's.

"James Potter."

James walked up to the podium, with a great bow to the cheers of his fans, and accepted his papers with a huge grin on his face.

When they finished handing out the papers, after an hour, Dumbledore stood back on the podium.

"You have waited seven years for this glorious moment and I will not keep you from it any longer. Professor McGonagall."

Professor Dumbledore got off the podium and allowed Professor McGonagall on, to make her short speech.

"Your Headmaster is right." McGonagall said, looking to Dumbledore. "You have all done very well through your years here. You have made us proud to have you in our houses. Now, a word from your Head Boy and Girl."

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd when their Head Girl stood on the podium for her speech.

"Wow. Can you believe it? Seven years." Lily started off. "Seven years inside these walls, learning spells, charms, enchantments and potions. Seven years of learning about our world and even our own lives. Meeting new friends, our lives changing dramatically. But, it all turns out for the best in the end. We've all met new friends and gotten to know our world. The world we belong in."

There were small cheers around.

"It seems as if we've been here our whole lives. This became our second home, our home away from home or our home, if we felt we didn't have one. We've seen these people for seven years. Our houses became our families. Quidditch became the only sport."

There were loud cheers from the boys and a huge amount of girls.

"Our first year, we were scared. We didn't know anything about this place. Our second year, we could say we've been around the castle before. Our third year, yeah, we knew where we were headed. Our fourth year we knew most of the ropes. Our fifth year, we had O.W.Ls and, yeah, they made us nervous but we got through them. Our sixth year, we had to talk about careers. A scary thing for some, even at that time. And, now we're here. Our seventh year. We had N.E.W.Ts and exams and we got through them. Now we must pursue our career, our future, our real lives. I'm glad I can call you my graduating class!"

Loud cheers erupted as she stepped off the podium and looked at James as he walked up.

"Seven years. Amazing. Seems like only yesterday I was walking through those doors with Sirius causing mischief."

There were laughs from everyone, including the teachers and Lily.

"I can't say much. Lily took the words from my mouth. As she usually does."

More laughs.

"I don't have much to say really. Which is, I know, very unusual. All I can say is I've enjoyed these seven years. I've met friends and was able to, finally, win the girl of my dreams."

Looks went to Lily who blushed but smiled.

They had been dating for six months. A reasonable amount of time. He was everything she had wanted and more. He had really changed that year. He was sweet and charming and she began to find him funny. It took some convincing, on herself, to admit that she liked him but she eventually realized she did and they began dating. Things had gone well ever since.

She couldn't help but smile when he smiled or love his hazel eyes that made her melt when he looked at her.

"Go Gryffindor!"

With that, James had walked off the podium.

Lily hadn't even realized she wasn't paying attention but, it didn't really matter. James sat down next to her and put his arm around her, drawing her in close. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

She loved the way he treated her, the way he was when he was with her. She loved his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his personality. She loved everything about him. It was hard not to.

She realized, when he went on stage and mentioned her and looked at her, she had felt a strong feeling. Something she'd never felt before. A feeling she loved.

James looked at her, hazel eyes meeting emerald green. They smiled and kissed each other. Cheers erupted and they broke off, both blushing madly.

As if in silent agreement, they smiled and nodded. Their own secret code.

He hugged her close again and she could smell his wonderful scent. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his chin on her head before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

She loved this feeling she had when she was with him. When they were together she felt whole, complete. But when they were apart she felt sad and lonely.

She realized she loved him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him if she ever got the chance. She loved him more than anything. And he seemed to read her mind.

He got up and dragged her to the podium.

"I would like to ask Lily a small question, with all of you as witnesses." James announced.

Lily's heart pounded in her chest. Excitement and nervousness flooded through her. She looked around and saw Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye and Professor McGonagall with a smile on her lips.

James took out a black velvet box and bent down on one knee. He looked into her eyes, hazel once again meeting emerald green, and smiled broadly.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

The crowd of graduates roared with utter amazement and cheers as Lily's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Yes." She said.

The crowd became louder and she smiled broadly, unable to help herself.

James slipped the small diamond ring on her finger and kissed her lips.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James."


End file.
